Triple H
thumb|leftthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Informacje Paul Michael Levesque (urodzony 27 lipca 1969) – amerykański zawodowy wrestler oraz aktor, najlepiej znany pod swoim gimmickiem Triple H, zmodyfikowaną wersją byłego przydomku – Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Obecnie jest zawodnikiem w federacji WWE walcząc dla jej brandu RAW. Zanim dołączył do WWE, Levesque walczył w federacji World Championship Wrestling (WCW) w 1993 r. pod pseudonimem Terra Ryzing. Przed dołączeniem do WWE (które wtedy istniało pod nazwą WWF) w 1995 r., zmienił swój przydomek w ringu na Jean-Paul Levesque. Od przystąpienia do federacji WWE, udało mu się zdobyć 11 razy mistrzostwo świata: sześć razy tytuł WWE Chamionship oraz 5 razy World Heavyweight Championship; ponadto w 1997 wygrał turniej King of the Ring, 2002 – Royal Rumble oraz był drugim Grand Slam Champion`em. Ożenił się ze Stephanie McMahon w 2003 roku, tym samym stając się zięciem prezesa WWE – Vince’a McMahona. Poza wrestlingiem, Levesque wystąpił w niezliczonej ilości filmów oraz programów telewizyjnych. Gra jedną z głównych ról w filmie produkcji WWE – „Journey of Death”.Od 18 lipca 2011 jest prezesem WWE, na którym to stanowisku zastąpił swojego teścia Vincenta McMahona.Levesque wydał książkę pt. „Making the Game: Triple H’s Approach to a Better Body”, poświęconą głównie kulturystyce. Wczesne życie Wysoki i szczupły jak na swój wiek, Levesque trenował koszykówkę i baseball. Był także fanem zawodowego wrestlingu. Jego idolem z młodzieńczych lat był Ric Flair. W wieku lat 14 zaczął się interesować kulturystyką. Po skończeniu szkoły średniej w 1987 r. wziął udział w kilku konkursach kulturystycznych. Levesque został w wieku lat 19 Młodzieżowym Misterem stanu New Hampshire. W tym samym czasie spotkał Teda Arcidi, który zainspirował go do zastanowienia się nad karierą zawodowego wrestlera. Początki Levesque dostał się do szkoły wrestlingu Killera Kowalskiego w 1992 po rekomendacji od Teda Arcidiego. Następnie dołączył do federacji Independent Wrestling Federation (IWF), która zazwyczaj korzystała z usług wychowanków szkoły Kowalskiego. W tejże federacji zdobył: IWF Heavyweight Championship oraz IWF Tag Team Championship razem z innym wychowankiem Kowalskiego – Perrym Saturnem. Także w tej federacji zaczął używać przydomku Terra Ryzing. World Championship Wrestling Na początku 1994 dołączył do federacji WCW, walcząc jako heel. W swoim pierwszym pojedynku pokazanym w telewizji pokonał Briana Armstronga. Swojego pseudonimu używał do połowy 1994 r., kiedy to zmienił go na Jean-Paul Levesque. Ten gimmick odwoływał się do francusko-języcznych korzeni jego nazwiska. Mówił po angielsku z francuskim akcentem, to ze względu, iż francuskiego w ogóle nie znał. W tym samym czasie zaczął używać swojego finishera – The Pedigree. Levesque miał krótki feud z Alexem Wrightem, który miał swoją kulminację na Starrcade. Na początku 1995 roku, Levesque przez krótki czas był w Tag Teamie z Lordem Stevenem Regalem, którego snobistyczny, brytyjski charakter był doskonałym połączeniem z podobną osobowością Jean-Paula. Tag Team nie przetrwał długo, a to ze względu iż Levesque przeszedł do World Wrestling Federation, po tym jak WCW odmówiła pushowania zawodnika w pojedynkach singlowych. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Jako kontynuacja swojego gimmicku z WCW, Triple H zaczął swoją karierę w WWF jako The Connecticut Blueblood Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Występował w krótkich filmikach, w których mówił o zasadach obowiązującej etykiety, aż do czasu swojego debiutu 30 kwietnia 1995 roku na jednym z odcinków WWF Wrestling Challenge. Pomimo, iż przez kilka początkowych miesięcy dostawał bardzo duży push, jego kariera zatrzymała się w 1996 – począwszy od feudu z Dukiem „The Dumpsterem” Droese i porażki z nim w Free For All na gali Royal Rumble w 1996 r. Aż do tego wydarzenia, każdego tygodnia występował w telewizji z inną służącą. Na Wrestlemanii XII przy jego boku występowała Sable; natomiast po porażce na tej gali z Ultimate Wariorem, upust swojej agresji wyłożył właśnie na niej. Ówczesny debiutant Marc Mero przybył Sable na ratunek, tym samym zaczął się feud pomiędzy dwoma zawodnikami. 28 maja 1996 r. Triple H występował na gali WWF Superstars przeciwko jobberowi Marty’emu Garner’owi. Kiedy Helmsley miał wykonać Pedigree, Garner nie zrozumiał intencji i sądził że cios, który ma zostać wykonany to double-underhook suplex, a w trakcie samego wykonania podskoczył, co spowodowało że uderzył głową i doznał kontuzji szyi. Garner zaskarżył później WWF, a na temat samego wydarzenia wypowiadał się m.in. w Talk Show Montela Williamsa. Sam wypadek został uwieczniony na taśmie i rozprowadzony w internecie. Niektórzy ludzie często mylą Garnera w tym filmie z Shawnem Michaelsem lub młodym Jeffem Hardym. Helmsley na backstagu był znany z tego, że należał do „Kliki”, grupy wrestlerów (m.in. Shawna Michaelsa, Kevina Nasha, Seana Waltmana oraz Scotta Halla), która miała duży wpływ na samego Vince McMahona oraz zespół bookerów WWF. Helmsley miał zdobyć tytuł King of the Ring w 1996 roku, ale niestety w krótkim czasie jego status został obniżony – z kandydata do tytułów na jobbera dla gwiazd, tuż po Incydencie w Madison Square Garden, w którym to „Klika” została rozwiązana po tym jak Nash i Hall pożegnali się z federacją. Pomimo złej passy, Helmsley miał kilka sukcesów po Incydencie MSG. Jego menadżerem został Mr. Perfect, a w krótki czas potem (21 października 1996 r.) zdobył Intercontinental Championship pokonując Marca Mero. Kiedy Mr. Perfect opuścił WWF, jego odejście było tłumaczone, konfliktem z swoim podopiecznym – Helmsleyem, w niedługi czas po zdobyciu tego mistrzostwa. Tytuł był w posiadaniu Triple H przez niemal 4 miesiące, po czym musiał go oddać Rockiemu Maivie 13 lutego 1997 r. na specjalnym odcinku Monday Night RAW pt. Thursday RAW Thursday. Przez krótki czas Helmsleyowi towrzyszył Mr. Hughes, który był jego storylinowym bodyguardem. Po utracie Intercontinental Championship, zaczął feud z Goldustem, pokonując go na Wrestlemanii 13. W trakcie tego właśnie feudu, jako jego nowy bodyguard zadebiutowała Chyna, dopuszczając się ataku na żonę Goldusta – Marlenę. D-Generation X (1997-1999) Push Helmsleya trwał dalej i w 1997 r. zdobył tytuł „King of the Ring” (8 czerwca) pokonując w finale turnieju Mankinda. Pod koniec roku Shawn Michaels, Helmsley, Chyna oraz Rick Rude założyli D-Generation X (DX). Grupa zasłynęła z kontrowersyjnej otoczki, m.in. ze względu na zuchwałe proma tworzone przez Helmsleya i Michaelsa, w których wykorzystywali slogan „Suck it”, razem z gestem X na kroczu oraz sarkastycznymi atakami na Breta Harta i Kanadę. Do tego czasu Helmsley całkowicie przestał już wykorzystywać gimmick „snoba o błękitnej krwi”. Wtedy też jego gimmick został skrócony do Triple H (chociaż od czasu do czasu bywa nazywany Hunterem). Nawet jeśli konfrontacja DX z Hart Foundation została skończona po tym jak Bret, Jim Neidhart oraz Davey Boy Smith przeszli do WCW, Helmsley kontynuował feud z jedynym pozostałym członkiem grupy – Owenem Hartem – z powodu tytułu WWF European Championship. Kulminacja feudu nastąpiła na Wrestlemanii XIV, podczas pojedynku, którego stypulacja wyglądała następująco: Chyna była przykuta kajdankami do ówczesnego komisarza Sgt. Slaughtera. Helmsley wygrał pojedynek po tym jak Chyna sypnęła prochem w oczy Slaughtera, co pozwoliło jej na ingerencję w walce. Po Wrestlemanii Micheals był zmuszony do chwilowego zawieszenia kariery, z powodu kontuzji pleców, która trwała do gali Royal Rumble w 1998, co pozwoliło Triple H-owi na zajęcie przewodnictwa w DX. Do grupy przyłączyli się X-Pac oraz New Age Outlaws („Bad Ass” Billy Gun i „Road Dogg” Jesse James). Triple H prowadził „DX Army” przez 1998 r., będąc autorem wielu akcji w których to DX dokonywała inwazji na budynek CNN oraz biura WCW w Atlancie; największa akcja zakończyła się nieomal przerwaniem odcinka gali Nitro w Virginii. To był jego pierwszy okres gdy występował w charakterze face’a w WWF. W tym też czasie Triple H zaczął feudować z liderem Nation of Domination oraz przyszłym heelem WWF – The Rockiem. Storyline doprowadził do sporu o Intercontinental Championship, który wtedy był w posiadaniu The Rocka. Triple H w końcu zdobył tytuł, pokonując Rocka w ladder matchu na SummerSlam 1998. Jednakże, wkrótce musiał się zrzec z tytułu ze względu na kontuzję kolana. Kiedy The Rock zdobył WWF Championship na gali Survivor Series 1998, rywalizacja pomiędzy oboma zapaśnikami odżyła. DX walczyła z grupą Corporation Vince’a McMahona, której The Rock był największą gwiazdą. Triple H dostał szansę walki o WWF Championship, 25 stycznia 1999 r. na edycji gali RAW w „I quit” matchu przeciwko Rockowi, ale został zmuszony do poddania się albo jego towarzyszka Chyna dostanie chokeslama od Kane’a. Wtedy też zaczął się nowy angle dla Triple H, w którym to Chyna go zdradziła, atakując po walce i dołączając do The Corporation. Jako część storyline’u na Wrestlemanii XV, Triple H po raz ostatni na wiele miesiący walczył jako face, kiedy to pokonał Kane’a przy pomocy Chyny, która rozmyśliła się i wróciła do DX. W dalszej części tej samej gali, zdradził swojego przyjaciela z DX – X-Paca, pomagając Shane’owi McMahonowi utrzymać European Championship, tym samym sam stając się heelem. Ta decyzja pozwoliła Triple H-owi na zbliżenie się do WWF Championship. Triple dołączył następnie do The Corporation, co umieściło go w jednej grupie z The Rockiem. Nie potrafiąc sobie poradzić z rywalem, The Rock opuścił grupę i zajął miejsce Triple H jako face’a. Po heel turnie, Triple H odsunął się od swojego wizerunku z DX; swoje pięści zaczął owijać taśmą oraz zakładać krótsze spodnie do walk i nosząc się z krótszymi włosami. Zmiana jego gimmicku zbiegła się w czasie z kolejnymi okazjami do zdobycia mistrzostwa WWF. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, Triple H i Mankind zmierzyli się z Mistrzem WWF Stone Cold Stevem Austinem na SummerSlam w 1999 r. w Triple Threat Matchu, którego gościnnym sędzią był Jesse „The Body” Ventura. Mankind miał zabookowane zwycięstwo, pinnując Austina i zostając jednocześnie po raz trzeci Mistrzem WWF. Jednakże następnej nocy na gali RAW, Triple H pokonał Mankinda, zdobywając swój pierwszy tytuł Mistrza WWF. Triple H stracił pas na rzecz Vince’a McMahona, 16 września na edycji SmackDown!, następnie odzyskał go na gali Unforgiven w Six-Pack Challenge, w którym obok niego wystąpili Davey Boy Smith, Big Show, Kane, The Rock oraz Mankind. Później pokonał Stone Cold Steve’a Austina na No Mercy 1999 by ponownie stracić mistrzostwo na rzecz Big Showa na Survivor Series 1999. Era McMahon-Helmsley (2000-2001) W styczniu 2000 roku, trzykrotny już mistrz WWF, Triple H zaczął nazywać się „The Game”, twierdząc jednocześnie, że jest na szczycie świata wrestlingu, natomiast Jim Ross zaczął nazywać go „The Cerebral Assassin”. Feud z Vince’m McMahonem trwał dalej, w trakcie którego to, McMahon przejął pas mistrzowski od Triple H na jednej z gal SmackDown!. Jednakże, krótkotrwały feud zapoczątkował angle pomiędzy Triple H a Stephanie McMahon który niósł WWF przez następne siedemnaście miesięcy. Ten okres jest znany jako Era McMahon-Helmsley. Triple H feudował z Mickiem Foleyem na początku 2000 roku; storyline zakończył się walką Hell in a Cell na gali No Way Out 2000, która spowodowała zakończenie kariery Foleya. W tym samym czasie, na Wrestlemanii 2000, Triple H pinnował The Rocka. Był też jednocześnie największą gwiazdą WWF, generując bardzo duży heat przy wyjściach i w promówkach. Triple H stracił swój tytuł na kwietniowej gali Backlash na rzecz Rocka, lecz odzyskał go trzy tygodnie później, w Iron Man Matchu na Judgment Day, by ponownie przegrać walkę o tytuł z Rockiem na King of the Ring. Hunter następnie wdał się w feud z Chrisem Jericho, którego kulminacja miała miejsce podczas Last Man Standing Matchu na Fully Loaded 2000. Triple Threat Match przeciwko mistrzowi WWF – The Rock oraz Kurtowi Angle’owi był następstwem angle’a pomiędzy tym ostatnim a Triple H, w którym to Kurt miał zadawać się ze Stephanie. Triple H i Angle zaczęli pojedynek zanim walka rozpoczęła się na dobre (jeszcze przed wyjściem The Rock’a). Triple H zaciągnął Angle’a na stół komentatorski i ustawił go do wykonania The Pedigree. Jednakże sam stół nie wytrzymał i gdy Hunter podskoczył – stół zarwał się, co spowodowało kontuzję Angle’a. Triple H i Rock musieli walczyć i improwizować dalej, podczas gdy Angle dochodził do siebie. Następny feud w jaki wdał się Triple H był ze Stevem Austinem, kiedy to okazało się, że Hunter opłacił Rikishiego by ten kontuzjował Austina na Survivor Series 1999, powodując roczny rozbrat z wrestlingiem. W rzeczywistości Austina zaczęła coraz bardziej gnębić kontuzja szyi doznana wcześniej, zmuszając do poddania się operacji. Triple H i Austin walczyli na Survivor Series 2000, w trakcie walki, która skończyła się tym, że Hunter próbował zwabić Austina na parking, by ponownie go potrącić samochodem, lecz tym razem to Stone Cold, podniósł przy pomocy dźwigu auto Triple H i zrzucił je na dach z wysokości 10 stóp. Hunter powrócił kilka tygodni później i zaatakował Austina. Feud trwał do 2001 roku i miał swoją kulminację w walce Three Stages of Hell, w którym to Triple H pokonał Austina. W 2001 Hunter miał także feud z Undertakerem, który pokonał go na Wrestlemanii XVII. Nieco później stworzył Tag Team wraz ze swoim byłym wrogiem – Stone Coldem, formując The Two-Man Power Trip, wygrywając mistrzostwo Tag Teamów WWF oraz (dwukrotnie) Intercontinental Championship jeszcze przed następnym pay-per-view. 21 maja 2001, podczas gali RAW, doznał poważnej i zagrażającej dalszej karierze kontuzji. W trakcie main eventu, razem ze Stevem Austinem bronili mistrzostwa Tag Teamów przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho oraz Chrisowi Benoit. W pewnym momencie, Austin był uwięziony w submissionie Chrisa Jericho – Walls of Jericho. Triple H wkroczył na ring by uwolnić partnera ale w momencie gdy to zrobił – doznał rozerwania mięśnia czworogłowego, jednocześnie powodując zejście mięśnia z kości. Pomimo tego, iż nie mógł obciążać nogi za bardzo, Triple H był w stanie dokończyć walkę. Pozwolił nawet założyć sobie Walls of Jericho przez Jericho – cios, który powoduje duże napięcie na mięśniu, którego doznał wcześniej kontuzji. Rozerwanie wymagało operacji, której dokonał chirurg ortopedii dr James Andrews z Birmingham. Kontuzja ta dała przedwczesny koniec Erze McMahon-Helmsley. Poza tym rygorystyczna rehabilitacja trwała 8 miesięcy, co wykluczyło Triple H od udziału w storyline o Inwazji WCW/ECW. Powrót po kontuzji (2002) Triple H powrócił na RAW jako face, 7 stycznia 2002 roku w Madison Square Garden. Miał zabookowane zwycięstwo na Royal Rumble w tamtym roku, przez co miał okazję do walki o WWF Undisputed Championship na Main Evencie Wrestlemanii XVIII. Na tejże właśnie gali w walce o tytuł pokonał Chrisa Jericho. Po utrzymaniu mistrzostwa przez miesiąc, Helmsley stracił go na rzecz Hulka Hogana na Backlash 2002. Triple H następnie, dzięki Draftowi dostał się na SmackDown!, gdzie kontynuował feud z Chrisem Jericho, co miało swoją kulminację na Judgment Day w Hell in a Cell matchu. W międzyczasie, pomiędzy Royal Rumble a Wrestlemanią, Era McMahon-Helmsley została oficjalnie zakończona na ekranie telewizyjnym. Do czasu powrotu Triple H, jego małżeństwo (keyfabe) ze Stephanie McMahon, natrafiło na problemy, toteż Stephanie udawała że jest w ciąży by mąż znów był po jej stronie. Kiedy Hunter domyślił się co jest grane, porzucił publicznie Stephanie na gali RAW, na której mieli odnowić śluby małżeńskie. Stephanie zaczała potem wspierać Chrisa Jericho, ale została zmuszona do usunięcia się w cień, po tym jak przegrała Triple Threat match na gali RAW i została spinnowana przez Triple H. Rozwód jak i storyline zakończył się na gali Vengeance. W tym samym czasie, stary towarzysz Triple H z D-Generation X – Shawn Michaels powrócił do WWF i dołączył do New World Order; Michaels i Kevin Nash chcieli by Hunter przeszedł na RAW, po to by mógł dołączyć do grupy. Jednak Vince McMahon rozwiązał nWo, po pewnych komplikacjach na backstage’u i sprowadził Erica Bischoffa na stanowisko Generalnego Menedżera RAW. Jednym z pierwszych zamiarów Bischoffa było (podzielając zamiary nWo) sprowadzić Triple H na RAW. Hunter w końcu rzeczywiście trafił na RAW, jednocząc siły z Shawnem Michaelsem. Ale 22 lipca 2002, znów miał heel turn, wykonując na swoim dawnym koledze Pedigree, w trakcie czegoś co miało wyglądać na odnowienie DX. W następnym tygodniu, Triple H rozbił głowę Michaelsa na szybie samochodu, by udowodnić, iż Shawn jest słaby. Te wydarzenia doprowadziły do długiej rywalizacji pomiędzy byłymi towarzyszami, a kulminacją była „Unsanctioned Street Fight” na SummerSlam 2002, którą wygrał Michaels. Jednak po walce, Triple H zaatakował Shawna sledgehammerem, po czym Michaels musiał być zniesiony z ringu. Aż do 2 września 2002, WWE posiadało tylko jeden tytuł mistrzowski dla obu brandów – RAW i SmackDown. Jednak po SummerSlam, ówczesny mistrz – Brock Lesnar – podpisał umowę ze SmackDown, co spowodowało, iż RAW pozostało bez własnego mistrzostwa. Generalny Menedżer RAW – Eric Bischoff – nagrodził Triple H World Heavyweight Championship (czymś co wcześniej było znane jako mistrzostwo WCW). Triple H dostał push w walkach o obronę tytułu m.in. z Riciem Flairem, Robem Van Damem, Kanem i innymi. Jednak w końcu przegrał tytuł na rzecz Shawna Michaelsa na pierwszym w historii Elimination Chamber na gali Survivor Series w 2002 r. Triple H odzyskał tytuł miesiąc później w walce Three Stages of Hell na Armageddon 2002. Evolution (2003-2005) W styczniu 2003, Triple H sformował Evolution razem z Riciem Flairem, Randym Ortonem i Batistą. Celem tej grupy było połączenie najlepszych wrestlerów z przeszłości (Flair), teraźniejszości (Triple H) i przyszłości (Orton i Batista). Grupa występowała na RAW od 2003 do 2004 r., szczyt jej dominacji przypadł na czas po gali Armageddon 2003, kiedy to każdy członek był posiadaczem jakiegoś pasa. Triple H pokonał Goldberga w walce o World Heavyweight Championship, Randy Orton wygrał z Robem Van Damem o pas Intercontinental Championship, a Ric Flair i Batista pokonali The Dudley Boyz w walce o World Tag Team Championship. Triple H nosił pas przez większość 2003 r., feudując w tym czasie i ostatecznie pokonując byłe gwiazdy WCW, takie jak (byłych mistrzów WCW World Heavyweight) Scotta Steinera, Bookera T., Kevina Nasha i Goldberga. Na gali Royal Rumble, Triple H i Shawn Michaels walczyli w Last Man Standing Matchu. Obaj zostali odliczeni w tym samym czasie, tym samym Hunter obronił tytuł. Jednak wkrótce go stracił na rzecz Chrisa Benoit na Wrestlemanii XX. Był też nieskuteczny w odzyskaniu go, w kilku następnych rematchach, m.in. w rewanżu za Wrestlemanię na gali Backlash z udziałem jego samego, Benoit i Shawna Michaelsa. Wkrótce też zakończył się angle pomiędzy Triple H-em a Shawnem Michaelsem. Hunter pokonał swojego byłego kolegę w Hell in a Cell matchu na Bad Blood 2004. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie odzyskania tytułu (przegrywając kolejny raz z Benoit) na Vengeance, skupił się na Eugenie, pokonując go na SummerSlam. Triple H następnie odzyskał tytuł od byłego towarzysza z Evolution – Randiego Ortona na gali Unforgiven. Następstwem Triple Threat Matchu o obronę mistrzostwa przeciwko Chrisowi Benoit i Edge’owi na gali RAW 29 listopada 2004 r. był pierwszy raz w historii vacat tytułu. Na New Year’s Revolution, Triple H wygrał Elimination Chamber, by tym samym po raz 10 zostać mistrzem świata. Na Wrestlemanii 21, Triple H stracił tytuł na rzecz Batisty i na kolejnych pay-per-view – Backlash 2005 i Vengeance 2005 podjął nieudane próby odzyskania mistrzostwa. W następstwie tego, Triple H wziął trochę wolnego od wrestlingu po to by lepiej przygotować się do przyszłej pracy na stanowisku wykonawczym w korporacji WWE oraz by nakręcić kilka scen do przygotowywanego przez WWE Films obrazu „Journey of Death”. Triple H powrócił na RAW 3 października 2005 roku przy olbrzymiej owacji widzów, pomimo tego, że przed przerwą był heelem. Połączył siły z Riciem Flairem (który w tym czasie był facem) w walce Tag Teamów przeciwko Chrisowi Mastersowi i Carlito. Hunter i Flair wygrali pojedynek, ale tuż po nim Triple zaatakował Rica sledgehammerem. Następnie zaczął się feud pomiędzy oboma zawodnikami. Walczyli ze sobą w Steel Cage matchu na Taboo Tuesday o Intercontinental Championship (wtedy w posiadaniu Flaira), którą to walkę Ric wygrał. Jednakże Triple H pokonał w końcu Flaira w walce, która nie była w obronie tytułu – Last Man Standing na gali Survivor Series, która jednocześnie zakończyła feud. Wskrzeszenie D-Generation X (2006-2007) Pomimo tego, że Triple H-owi nie udało się wygrać Royal Rumble 2006, i tak dostał szansę na wywalczenie tytułu podczas turnieju Road to Wrestlemania. Wygrał go, jednocześnie gwarantując sobie walkę o mistrzostwo na Wrestlemanii XXII. W trakcie main eventu tej gali przeciwko Johnowi Cenie, Triple H został zmuszony poddać się po zastosowaniu na nim submissionu. Pod koniec miesiąca na Backlash 2006, Triple H walczył w kolejnej walce o mistrzostwo, w Triple Threat Matchu przeciwko Edgowi i Johnowi Cenie, którą to po raz kolejny przegrał. W akcie wyładowania frustracji, zakrwawiony Hunter zaatakował sledgehammerem obu swoich przeciwników, jednocześnie wykonując gest znany z występów pod szyldem DX (skrzyżowane ręce na kroczu). Triple H kilkakrotnie próbował wyrwać tytuł WWE od Ceny, przy okazji oskarżając o swoje niepowodzenia Vince’a McMahona, co doprowadziło do feudu pomiędzy nim a rodziną McMahon. Shawn Michaels powrócił na RAW 12 czerwca 2006 r. zjednawszy siły z Triple H by wskrzesić D-Generation X. DX pokonało Spirit Squad na gali Vengeance 2006 w 5-na-2 handicap matchu. Grupa kontynuowała feud z Vincem i Shanem McMahonami oraz Spirit Squad przez następnych kilka tygodni. DX znów pokonało Squad na main evencie Saturday’s Night w 5-na-2 Elimination matchu. McMahonowie także musieli przeżyć gorycz porażki z DX – na gali SummerSlam 2006, gdzie Triple H i Michaels odparli atak wielu supergwiazd WWE wybranych przez samego Vince’a. Na gali Unforgiven 2006 D-Generation X znów pokonało wszelkie trudności, pokonując McMahonów oraz ówczesnego mistrza ECW – Big Showa – w Hell in a Cell Matchu (dla Triple H był to już siódmy taki pojedynek w karierze, dla Michaelsa – trzeci). DX zawstydziło Vince McMahona zmuszając go do włożenia głowy pomiędzy pośladki Big Showa; para wygrała pojedynek po tym jak Triple H rozwalił swój sledgehammer na barkach starszego z McMahonów a z kolei Michaels wykonał na nim Sweet Chin Music. Na Cyber Sunday 2006 w trakcie feudu DX z Edgem i Randym Ortonem, fani wybrali jako gościnnego sędziego Erica Bischoffa, który zezwolił na używanie niedozwolonych narzędzi, co dało Rated-RKO nie do końca zasłużone zwycięstwo. Na Survivor Series 2006 D-Generation X miało swój rewanż wygrywając bez problemów Elimination Match. W trakcie gal New Year’s Revolution 2007 DX i Rated-RKO walczyli w walce, która zakończyła się no-contest, po tym jak Triple H doznał kontuzji prawego mięśnia czworogłowego piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu pojedynku. Udaną operację przeprowadził dr James Andrews 9 stycznia 2007 r. King of Kings (2007) Triple H wrócił na ring na SummerSlam 2007 pokonując Kinga Bookera. Tuż po swoim powrocie zdobył WWE Championship na gali No Mercy 2007 pokonując świeżo upieczonego mistrza – Randiego Ortona, co spowodowało, że Triple H został mistrzem po raz 11. Na tej samej gali Hunter pokonał Umagę w pierwszym pojedynku w obronie tytułu. Vince McMahon oświadczył następnie, że Triple H będzie musiał jeszcze raz bronić tytułu na tej samej gali – przeciwko Randemu Ortonowi w Last Man Standing match. Orton wygrał pojedynek poprzez RKO. Czas, przez który Triple H posiadał swój tytuł na gali No Mercy jest czwartym najkrótszym w historii, trwał tylko przez długość gali. W trakcie RAW Elimination Chamber na gali No Way Out 2008, Triple H wygrał możliwość walki o WWE Championship na Wrestlemanii XXIV, pokonując pięciu pozostałych przeciwników. Hunter zaprzepaścił swą szansę na Wrestlemanii XXIV, przegrywając z Randym Ortonem oraz Johnem Ceną. Podczas kolejnego PPV, Backlash, Triple H został mistrzem po raz dwunasty i na Judgment Day, oraz One Night Stand pokonał Ortona, by obronić pas. HHH zmierzy się z Johnem Ceną o Pas Mistrzowski WWE na Night of Champions. Reklamy Levesque wystąpił w 2006 r. m.in. w reklamie Miller’a Lite’a, w którym debatuje na temat męskich praw z innymi gwiazdami takimi jak: Burt Reynolds, Eddie Griffin oraz Jerome Bettis. W tym samym czasie pojawił się w reklamie nakręconej dla USA Network, razem z Anthonym Michaelm Hallem, która jednocześnie promowała RAW oraz program telewizyjny Halla – „The Dead Zone”. Poza tym występował w reklamach środków dla kulturystów takich jak Stacker 2 oraz YJ Stinger. Levesque wystąpił także w reklamie fast foodów „Wendy’s”, w której trzymał potrójnego burgera nazywając go „Burgerem Triple H”. Film Levesque pojawił się w filmie „Blade: Trinity” jako wampir imieniem Jarko Grimwood. Jest też także jedną z gwiazd filmu, który dopiero trafi na ekrany „Journey of Death”. Hunter pojawiał się także na wydawanych przez WWE filmach o tematyce poświęconej wrestlingowi, m.in. „Triple H: The Game” oraz „Triple H: That Damn Good” z 2002 r., „D-Generation X” wznowionym wydaniu w 2006 r. wcześniej wersji z VHS oraz „The New and Improved DX” z 2007. Z kolei w 2008 roku pojawi się nowe DVD podsumowujące dotychczasową karierę, zatytułowane „Triple H: King of Kings”. Gościnne występy Levesque wystąpił w jednym z odcinków (wyemitowanym 14 sierpnia 2005 r.) programu Punk’d stacji MTV, w którym był obwiniany o to, iż zepsuł ślub poprzez uderzenie panny młodej drzwiami w twarz, aż do czasu kiedy na planie pojawili się gospodarz Ashton Kutcher oraz Stacy Keibler. Inne udziały to m.in. jako Triple H w MadTV i Saturday Night Live, jako zawodowy wrestler pod pseudonimem The Disciplinarian w odcinku „Drew Carey Show”, jako statysta w odcinku „The Bernie Mac Show” oraz zwyciężając (poświęcony WWF) program „Najsłabsze ogniwo”, w którym to on oraz Stephanie McMahon byli finalistami odcinka. Osobiste życie Zanim poślubił Stephanie McMahon, Levesque żył w związku z Joanie Laurer (Chyną). Chodzili ze sobą przez cztery lata od 1996 do 2000 r. Levesque ożenił się ze Stephanie 25 października 2003. Ich pierwsze dziecko, dziewczynka imieniem Aurora Rose Levesque przyszła na świat 24 lipca 2006 r. Pod koniec 2004, Levesque wydał książkę pt. „Making the Game: Triple H’s Approach to a Better Body”, poświęconą głównie kulturystyce; oprócz tego poradnik zawiera pewne fakty z życia, informacje, wspomnienia i opinie. Levesque jest fanem Motörhead. 14 listopada 2006, rapper The Game oświadczył w trakcie wywiadu, iż jest w sporze sądowym z Levesqueiem o prawa do używania pseudonimu „The Game”. 13 lutego 2008 roku, WWE.com oświadczyło, iż Levesque oraz jego żona Stephanie oczekują swojego drugiego dziecka. Stajnie DeGeneration X (WWF, 1997-1998): X-Pac, Jesse James, Billy Gunn, Rick Rude, Jim Neidhart, Mike Tyson, Shawn Michaels, Chyna Corporation X (WWF, 1999): Shane McMachon, Shawn Michaels, Chyna The McMahon-Helmsley Faction (WWF, 2000): Vince McMachon, Shane McMachon, Stephanie McMachon, X-Pac, Road Dogg, Tori, Pat Patterson, Gerald Brisco, Billy Gunn, Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle, Test, Albert, Trish Stratus, Bull Buchannan The Corporation (WWF, 1998-1999): Shane McMachon, Pat Patterson, Gerald Brisco, The Big Boss Man, Chyna, Mankind, Sgt. Slaughter, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Paul Wight, Ken Shamrock, Rocky Maivia, Test, Vince McMahon The Corporate Ministry (WWF, 1999): Shane McMachon, The Undertaker, Paul Bearer, The Acolytes, Mideon, Viscera The Kliq (WWF, 1996): Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman, Justin Credible, Shawn Michaels Evolution (WWE, 2002-2003): "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, Batista, "Legend Killer" Randy Orton Corporate Game (WWF, 2001): Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, William Regal, Steve Austin Tag Teamy Two-Man Power Trip (WWF): "Stone Cold" Steve Austin Degeneration X (WWF): X-Pac Evolution (WWF/WWE): "Nature Boy" Ric Flair The Corporation (WWF): Rocky Maivia Degeneration X (WWF): Billy Gunn, "Road Dogg" Jesse James DX (WWE): "HBK" Shawn Michaels Team DX (WWE): Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, "HBK" Shawn Michaels, CM Punk - (IWF): Perry Saturn - (WWF): Vince McMahon Tytuly WWE: Heavyweight Champion 7, Undisputed Champion, World Heavyweight Champion 5, Intercontinental Champion 5, European Champion 2, World Tag Team Champion 2, King of the Ring 1997, Royal Rumble Winner 2002, "Triple Crown" Champion, "Grand Slam" Title Winner, Battle Royal Winner 1995 IWF: Heavyweight Title, Tag Team Title Turnieje WWF Road to WrestleMania Tournament Winner 2006 WWF King of the Ring 1997 Tournament Winner 1997 Nagrody Attitude Award - Feud of the year with Shawn Michaels 2002 Attitude Award - Rozczarowanie roku 2003 Attitude Award - Match of the year 2004 (z Chrisem Benoit i Shawnem Michaelsem na Wrestlemanii) Attitude Award - Najlepsze mic skillsy 2005 Attitude Award - Najlepszy babyface 2006 (wspólnie ze Stingiem i Shawnem Michaelsem) Attitude Award - Najlepszy theme 2006 - King of Kings Attitude Award - Największa charyzma 2007 Attitude Award - Najlepszy entrance 2007 Attitude Award - Najlepszy theme 2007 - King of Kings Attitude Award - Najgorsza walka roku 2008 (vs. The Great Khali na SummerSlam) Slammy Award Winner 1997 - Best Hair RSPW - Best Wrestler 2000 RSPW - Best Heel 3 1999; 2000; 2004 PW Torch - MVP 2000 PW Torch - Rising Star 1995 PW Torch - Feud of the Year 2000 vs Mick Foley PWI - Feud of the Year 2 2000 vs Kurt Angle; 2004 vs Chris Benoit PWI - №1 of Annual Top 500 List 2000 PWI - Most Hated Wrestler of the Year 3 2003; 2004; 2005 RSPW - Best Match 2001 with Austin vs Jericho & Benoit PW Torch - Match of the Year 2001 vs Steve Austin PWI - Match of the Year 2004 vs Chris Benoit vs Shawn Michaels Wrestling Observer - Hall of Fame 2005 Wrestling Observer - Wrestler of the Year 2000 Wrestling Observer - Feud of the Year 3 2000 vs Mick Foley; 2004 vs Chris Benoit & Shawn Michaels; 2005 vs Batista Wrestling Observer - Most Overrated Wrestler 3 2002; 2003; 2004 RSPW - Most Favorite Wrestler 2000 RSPW - Most Improved Wrestler 2000 RSPW - Most Overrated Wrestler 3 2002; 2003; 2004 Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:RAW Kategoria:SmackDown! dawniej Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:RAW Kategoria:SmackDown! dawniej Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:zawodnik Kategoria:zawodnicy